


Drag

by telperion_15



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't how he'd imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #142 Cigarettes.

It wasn’t quite how he’d imagined it. Okay, so he’d known they would have to keep it a secret from everyone else. But he hadn’t realised they would have to keep it a secret from themselves too.

It was as if they were trying not to pollute their own lives. The house, the apartment – both had apparently become out of bounds. Instead, there was a succession of seedy hotels – the kind you saw in low budget movies where couples would engage in the cliché of smoking after sex.

  


  


This wasn’t how he’d imagined it. This wasn’t how he wanted it.


End file.
